Rainbow Eyes
by Teeder
Summary: After the birth of his first child and the death of his long term girlfriend, Ken shuts himself away from the rest of the world. Daisuke has been hiding away his true emotions. Now it will take courage, friendship and a lot of kindness to help his friend.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own digimon. **

"Ken... Are you awake?" Daisuke asked, his voice a bit shaky.

"Yeah?..." Ken said rolling over to come face to face with his best friend. It was 3:21am on a Saturday night. Only a 20 minutes ago they gave up on staying up all night and surrendered to bed. They were now laying on Daisukes pull out coach. The two sixteen year olds were comfortable enough sleeping in the same bed, but Ken always kept his back turned to Daisuke.

"Truth or dare?" Daisuke asked.

"Not now Dai" Ken said, a little annoyed. He rubbed his eyes.

"Kenta..." Daisuke said, in a slightly whiny tone. Kenta was Daisukes name for Ken. Ken wasn't certain why, it was only making the name longer.

"No" Ken replied.

Daisuke frowned, feeling a little defeated. "Kenta" he said, placing a hand on Kens hip.

"Dai..."

"Truth or dare?"

"If I play your stupid game then can I go to sleep?" Ken said, he was getting annoyed

"Maybe"

Ken rolled over, becoming face to face with Daisuke. The twilight streaming in through the blinds allowed them a clear view of each others face.

"Truth or dare?" Daisuke asked.

"Truth" Ken answered. He knew Daisuke would probably be disappointed with that answer, knowing him he probably had something ridiculous in mind for Ken to do.

Oddly enough Daisuke smiled at the answer. "Who do you like?",

"What?" Ken said, a little taken back by the answer.

"Who do you like?," he repeated.

"Well... You might be a little weirded out but..." Ken started, already blushing a bit.

"Yes?" Daisuke said, his smile growing.

"It's kind of embarrassing..." Ken continued

"Yes?"

"Ummm..."

"Spit it out already!" Daisuke said, smiling from ear to ear.

"Miyako" Ken said, blushing

Daisukes smile vanished. His heart fell deep into his stomach. "W-what?" he asked, not even trying to hide the hurt in his voice.

"What do you mean 'What'?" Ken said, Daisukes reaction was defiantly not what he had expected. He was expecting more playful teasing than anything.

"I didn't think you were..." Daisuke started, but gave up. He forced a smile when he saw Kens confused face. "Well, I mean... Stop being a pussy and ask her out!".

Ken smiled. "Thanks Dai... I think... Maybe I will"

…..

Three years later~

"Miyako, you're beautiful" said a dark haired male with deep indigo eyes. He had a strong build, though he was still thin. His smile was sincere. He lifted his hand, and gently swept his lovers silky purple hair behind her ear. His touch was that of an angel, it still gave butterflies to his lover of three years. She smiled back at him. She reached out her hand, and he soon reached his out too. There fingers interlocked. They sat next to a river, on a path of grass beyond the sidewalk. A special place to the young couple, it was the place they had their first kiss, it was where Ken had asked Miyako to be his girlfriend. Though Odaiba was busy, so it was only natural that cars could be here not far away. It was 9pm in the summer, the sun had set earlier. The sound of cars could not ruin this peaceful moment.

It was the first day of summer vacation. However it meant so much more to the two of the nineteen year olds. They had finally graduated high school. It was a proud day at the graduation ceremony which had ended only hours prior. Ken was still dressed in a suit jacket, dress pants, and blue tie. All the male grads had decided on all wearing blue ties. Miyako was dressed in a violet dress, her hair was curled and her makeup was done lightly. They wore their grad caps as a sign of pride.

"I have something for you, Miyako" Ken said reaching into his pocket.

"You didn't have to get me anything" Miyako said out of modesty, however his smile made it clear that she was excited.

Ken held out a small box, which inside held a beautiful silver ring with ruby on it, on each side of the ruby were two small diamonds. Miyakos mouth dropped, it was simply stunning. She reached for the ring, and placed it on her middle finger.

"Ken... It's gorgeous" she wrapped her arms around him and pulled him close.

"I thought you'd like it" Ken said hugging her back, and laying a kiss on her forehead. "It reminded me of you, well... Mostly your digivice and Hawkmon".

Miyako looked down at the ring, frowning a bit.

"Whats wrong?"

"Ken" she said quietly, "I have to tell you something".

Ken looked at her, he could see the tears forming in her eyes. His first instinct would be to assume that she actually hated the ring, though he knew his girlfriend better by now to know it was something more.

He pulled her closer, "What is it Miyako my love?".

"Ken... I'm pregnant"

Ken was shocked. Though he was scared, he had an overwhelming feeling of happiness inside which he couldn't hold in. A smile emerged on his face. "Miyako! This is great!" he said hugging the girl tightly.

Miyako didn't share in his glee. "Ken, we're only nineteen and we aren't even married..".

"Marriage proves nothing, it's just a pretty piece of paper".

"My parents are going to hate me".

"Miyako, I know your parents. And I know there's no way they could hate you".

"So you think we can do this?".

"I know we can".

And with that is was decided. United Ken and Miyako would raise the baby. Ken quickly got a job at a small office to pay for the baby. University would have to wait for both of them. Miyakos parents were more than happy to accommodate them for the time being, to Miyakos surprise they were looking forward to the idea of being grandparents. Kens mother was the most excited though, she already started buying unisex baby clothing. It didn't take Kens father long to get used to the idea. Ken and Miyako planned on moving in together when the baby was born. They started looking for an apartment.

It wasn't long before they had their own apartment. It was everything they'd wanted and more. Cheap rent, perfect view. It was in Odaiba. Miyako wanted to live close to her parents house, so Ken sacrificed living in Tamachi. There were two bedrooms. One was decorated into a nursery. Though they didn't know which gender the baby would be yet, so they painted it a bright yellow with a rim of giraffe wallpaper going through the center.

It seemed like the whole thing had just begun when the day came that Miyako went into labor. Ken and Miyako were excited, they had discussed names though they hadn't chosen one yet. They had yet to know the gender, they wanted to find out naturally together. A long 17 hours and the baby was born. However, it was a hallow victory. Miyako died during childbirth due to a ruptured uterus.

"I'm sorry sir" the doctor said to Ken, who was trying to be strong and hold in his tears.

"Can I see it?... The baby?" Ken asked.

"Of coarse sir follow me". They walked into a room, where they were keeping the baby under special care. There lay a baby boy, with hair a violet colour; a cross between his mother and fathers. It was hooked up to machines keeping it breathing. Ken was breathless to the beauty of the child. "It's a boy" the doctor said.

Ken smiled at the baby. "Hello... I'm your daddy...". He placed his hand on the childs cheek. "..." he whispered. Miyako had tried persuading Ken to name the child 'Kaden' if it was a boy. It was her favorite name. Ken and Kaden. Both starting with K's, as Miyako wanted it. "He's beautiful, isn't he Miyako?" he said softly. Kaden opened his eyes slowly and looked up at his father, revealing the babies beautiful indigo eyes.

Miyako. Ken had tears in his eyes. In front of him was his beautiful baby boy. Though his best friend, his lover, wasn't there to share it with him. She never would be able to see her boy grow. Ken would never be able to hold her in her arms again. When Kens thoughts wandered to the fact that Kaden could be a constant reminder of Miyako he scolded himself.

This was not the plan. This was not how things would be. He had planned it with Miyako. There had been many nights they'd spent discussing the arrival of their baby. Ken had pictured the doctors presenting them with their new baby. Miyako would hold it in her arms, and Ken would be right there next to her hospital bed holding her hand. They discussed their parenting styles, Ken even found himself reading books on the subject. Now here he was, alone. Of coarse he had Wormon and Hawkmon to help him. But how well would Hawkmon take the news? What becomes of a Digimon without their partner?

Tears escaped Kens eyes as he looked down at the baby.

3 weeks later~

Ken had taken to keeping to himself. Well himself, Kaden, Wormon, and Hawkmon. Other than his Digimon and the grandparents no one had met Kaden yet. Not that Ken wanted to keep it a secret, but he really wasn't ready. It was something he planned to do with Miyako. He'd received only a few phone calls, emails, and text messages from his friends. At the beginning it had mostly been from Hikari, but it didn't take her long to pick up on Kens feelings. Takeru followed with Hikari, leaving Ken to approach the both of them when ready. Iori and Ken hadn't kept very close after the Digital World no longer required them. The only time they ever really saw each other was when all the Digidestined got together, which Ken had kept away from lately. He did however receive a condolence/congratulation letter from him. The old Digidestined hounded him with questions of when they would meet the baby. Kaden wasn't the first of the Digidestineds babies. A year ago Joe and Mimi had their own baby girl, Mai. Mimi was overly excited planning the play dates they would have. She had moved back to Odaiba to be with Joe.

As for Daisuke, Ken had rarely ever seen him anymore.

….

Hope you enjoyed this!


	2. Chapter 2

Okay guys... I just want you to know that it's totally okay if you sneak into my house and destroy me. .! I'm horrible! Leaving this so long. Anyways, here's a little chapter. I don't expect to leave this again! I'm sorry!

And sorry after the long wait that this isn't much!

...

A halfhearted moan came from the babies room, and left Ken with an uneasy feeling. After seconds he was up on his feet, with his ever faithful parenting book clenched in his hand.

Changing diapers, following precise feeding and sleeping schedules, and any and all knowledge on baby friendly cleaning products had come to naturally to Ken. He knew exactly where the baby slept most comfortably, with his tummy on Kens chest and his head resting on Kens shoulder, and was able to tell his hungry cries from his _"My diaper has reached maximum capacity, please, please change it" _cries.

This cry, however was not one Ken was used to. He entered the nursery and saw Kaden looking up at him, coughing lightly.

"Kadie," Ken said reaching out to the baby. He was burning up. He held him to his chest, as the baby continued to cry.

Ken checked the babies diaper. It was completely clean.

Ken immediately headed for the fridge, grabbing a ready bottle and placing it in the microwave. Without putting the crying baby down he skillfully tested the bottle on his wrist.

"Kadie, are you hungry?" he said, holding the bottle to the baby's lips.

He let out louder cry, while ignoring the bottle.

In a last attempt he offered the baby his pacifier. It was ignored. Ken tried again, and again it was ignored.

Ken began feeling anxious. His heartbeat speeding up. He sped back to the nursery, flipping open his copy of "What to Expect in the First Year". He flipped through the pages, his fear growing.

He found many pages only semi outlining what to do, "Call a doctor if...", "See a physician if...".

"This doesn't help me now!" he said, still hanging on dearly to the infant, "What should I expect at 2am with a potentially sick infant!".

Tears were threatening, he didn't know what to do.

"_If Miyako were here,_" he thought, "_She'd know how to fix this"_.

Without even thinking Ken had Kaden in his sling laying across his chest, headed out the door and towards the only 24-hour drug store he knew of. It was only a quick cab ride away.

"_How could I be so dumb?_" Ken thought while sitting in the back of the cab, "_How could I have totally forgot to buy any medical supplies!_"

...

"This is so boring!" Daisuke cried while leaning onto the counter separating him from the rest of the world. "I'll die if I stay here all night!".

"I'm so sorry Dai! I didn't realize the hardship I was passing onto you when I got you this job you _begged_ me for" Takeru said rolling his eyes, "How could I possibly have been so selfish as to set you up with a well paying minimal labour job!".

Daisuke had spent the past months at home, having avoided college at all costs. His thoughtful plan to take a year off had not gone over well with his parents, especially since he had no desire or plans to get a job. Living at home rent free, playing video games, and eating massive amounts of junk food had seemed like a sure fire way to come up with a career path to Daisuke. However, after eviction being threatened Daisuke quickly turned to Takeru, who had a slightly above minimum wage job at a local drug store.

Takeru, being one of their most dedicated hard working employees, easily set up a job for Daisuke. Though, unlike Takerus job, Daisukes would require working midnights.

"Takeru! I didn't know I'd have to work this late," Daisuke wined, "I'm already falling asleep".

"Daisuke, it's only 2! You've still got six more hours, you'll be fine" Takeru said, already regretting setting up this job, "Now, I'm going home. Do you understand how everything works?".

"Yes, Takeru. Scan an item, it goes bleep, customer gives you money, you give them the item" Daisuke said, acting out the actions, "then they leave. And I stand here like a drone smiling at anyone who walks in".

"Good job," Takeru said, messing up Daisukes hair, "You might actually survive".

Daisuke stuck his tongue out, as Takeru left the store.

Daisuke, finally alone, took this as his opportunity to make the best of his situation. He grabbed an energy drink from the drink cooler, a bag of chips, and a magazine, setting up camp at his counter. "_Maybe working here wont be so bad_" Daisuke though, popping open the can.

"Bingggg", went the door. Indicating that someone had entered the store.

"Hi, welcome to-" Daisuke jumped, his eyes focusing on who had just entered the store, and spilled a bit of his drink on his polyester work shirt.

He looked, straight ahead, at a terrified looking Ken with a small pale infant slung across his chest.


End file.
